Cutie Pie Chainsaw! : Partners In Crime (Season 1)
by Oshoku no kyoki
Summary: Mariza had enough of this! She's going to escape Youtube she's going to escape Felix! Watch Netty And Mariza go on an adventure of Crime, Thief, Murder, and also Drama! But will You tuber's try and find Mariza? Why don't you find out? Because I an't telling any thing! Warning: Violence, Sexual Themes.


Cutie Pie Chainsaw! (Partner's In Crime)

Author note: Hello everyone! so I realized something… when I read pewdiepie fan fictions, Mariza is always the bad guy! I mean what the heck? and there's barely any Fanfiction's about Mariza… all I see is pewdiecry fanfiction's XD and don't get me wrong, I love pewdiecry. but I love MarizaxFelix, or I actually think Mariza is way out of pewds league :p So yeah either Mariza dies, or she's a whore in those fanfiction's so I decided and also really wanted to! make a fanfic mainly ON MARIZA ALL CUTIE PIES! And yes, I'm a marzipan, a loyal fan :) Just letting you know if you

watch netty scribbles (I think that was the name of her.) if you watch her animation's their pretty badass! being a animator myself… I enjoy them hundred percent, But she did a time lapse drawing of Mariza and Mariza is holding a cute chainsaw with Maya! :3 And I wanted to make a fanfic out of it. XD like I said I'm not a hater of pewds. but his fanbase. can be SO VIOLENT! like if someone has their honest opinion on pewds, they get swarmed by violent bros. and they get flagged and get hate mail. It's total bull shit! and also. There are some videos that don't even had anything to do with pewdiepie! I watched a video once and in the first scene there was a chair… I look in the comments and all I see is "OMG ITS MR CHAIR! PEWDIEPIE NEEDS TO SEE THIS!" So yeah, and some one asked why so many bro's? and the comment got flagged! THEY ASKED A SIMPLE QUESTION AND GOT HATED ON FOR NO REASON. :…( It's so annoying, the only bro's I like are the positive fans, not negative ones. and don't the bro's realize that by hating on everyone? their making pewds look like a total douche bag. Well I'm sorry for my rant but it needed to be said! I'm sick of this shit, and I'm finally going to do something about it! 3 I don't mean any thing offensive, so I hope you aren't upset of my rant. I was just spilling what I deeply feel inside, and I also feel great concern for the bro's who are reacting violently. it's kind of scary actually…

Cutie Pie Chainsaw!- Pug!

Episode 1 "Do you like my chainsaw?!"

Mariza was sitting down like usual, surfing the web for any cute vintage things that might catch her interest. she came across this website called "Vintage Chainsaw" Mariza whispered she was curious of what this "Vintage Chainsaw" was, Mariza thoughts drifted off to the animation and drawing that was done of her. Netty scribbles quickly became a friend after that. they talked on skype for a very long time. and her boyfriend 'Felix' kept on eyeing her because it almost seemed like Mariza was drifting off away from their relation ship. this caused Felix to be worried- She was avoiding kisses, talking, making eye contact, even hugging! and saying good night to each other as we both walk to our rooms to go to sleep! Felix shrugged it off. hoping that it was just her period or something that caused the mood drastic change.

"Mariza! where is Maya?" Felix swedish voice echoed through the hall. he had been looking for their adorable pet, Maya it had been around five hours since he saw the brown dog; but now he was getting worried that he wasn't hearing the love of his life responding to him. He shrugged off, thinking it was her mood change again. but he knew he couldn't use the 'Mood change' as a excuse anymore, he wanted answers from his girlfriend right now.

Determined to dig deeper in this seemly odd investigation. he walked down the quiet halls, slightly hearing the car noises from outside. people walking, talking, you name it. but the Sweden gamer had his focus on Mariza and Maya. "Maya! Mariza?" Felix yelled. flinching as his own voice seemed to get raspy. He arched his brow when he saw Mariza's door slightly opened feeling a cool breeze.

Felix slowly walked to the door and stepped in front of it. he breathed in. and counted to two.

One… two…

CREAK*

Felix eyes widen when he saw room that belonged to the sweet cute girl that he loves. it was a mess. like a wild dog was in a furious rage running all over the place knocking any thing that is in it's way. Felix wasn't hesitating anymore, he ran all over the room in a scared state. he checked under the covers, under the bed, behind the closet, in the closet! he checked under the desk, he swept the whole room!

Mariza was missing. he let go her out of his grasp

This made felix sick to the core. he was desperate to find Mariza. she mysteriously disappeared "MARZIA! MARIZA!" Felix desperately cried out. he played many games that left him scared shitless. but this is the most fear he ever felt in his entire life. he looked around in a fury to find her, but he secretly knew she was gone… The worse thoughts came to his mind.

What if she was kidnapped!? Felix lips tighten and he gulped at the thought he needed to find Mariza right now! this was his fault, if he didn't ignore Mariza and didn't spend as much time with cry this probably wouldn't have happened! Felix fell to his knees. tears sprang to his eyes. he felt shivers go down his spine.

The window.

Felix looked up at the opened window, the curtains were flowing gracefully. He realized if some DID kidnap Mariza, they would've gone out the window! right? Felix quickly got up and ran to the window and looked out gripping the frame to lean forward trying not to fall. There was no one. he looked right to left. up to down. There was no sign of Mariza. "I could call the police!" Felix yelled outloud. not caring that anyone could hear him, right now Maya and Mariza were missing that's what mattered.

"Hello this is the police-" The officer on the line was quickly interrupted by Felix raging desperate, obviously 'In tears' voice. "MY GIRL FRIEND DISAPPEARED!" Felix screeched loudly making the officer on the other line pull the phone away from their ear. "Sir calm down what happened?" The officer said trying to calm down felix as much as he could.

.

.

.CUTIE PIE CHAINS! .

.

It was hot, making beads of sweat go down the brown haired girl. she caught her breathe and exhaled trying to lose as much heat as possible, she took off her pink rimmed sunglasses and smirked- the pink lip gloss made her lips stand out. and looked kissable she wiped the sweat off her brow. she looked at the tiny dog next to her. "Puga! it's hot out here… isn't it?" Marzia repiled to the panting dog with the eye patch strapped to the puppy's face. Marzia's response was Maya barking at her. Marzia smiled back as if she knew what the dog was saying. "Mmm. do you miss pewds?" Mariza asked to the dog. Once more Maya barked at Mariza happily

"You know… it's really cute seeing that you guys have moments with each other." A women replied looking at them gently smiling as she ran her hand threw her curly light brown hair. her green eyes glinted as the sun's light displayed her emerald eyes. Mariza replied with a smile as well. scratching the back of her head.

"Well, I can't help myself! Maya is too cute!" Mariza happily replied glancing at the girl in front of her. That girl was netty scribbles. the animator, Netty and Mariza have been friends for a very long time now. and Netty supported Mariza through everything. Even through this, Mariza always talked to Netty on Skype when she was upset over a 'Pewdiecry' fan fiction, they always seemed to get to her mind. Most people would say Mariza was jealous because she thinks she OWNS pewds. but truth is, she was just sad to see that people don't like her… Finally. Mariza had snapped she was tired of the stress. and she wanted to be free.. honestly.

So of course she had to lay low. she stopped making Youtube videos. and that means she stopped making profit from them, she couldn't take the money her and Felix had. that would be mean and that would also be risky. Thankfully, Netty had a EX boyfriend that she deeply hated. and she had about TEN BOOKS all about internet hacking, and hacking. all just hacking. so she quickly became a master of Hacking, she had read all ten books in her spare time and the knowledge was stuck to her brain.

So Netty was able to take around three million dollars in cash. out of her EX boyfriend's bank account. kind of low. but… he was a total bitch anyways. But to their luck. The robbery was all over the new's paper. making the heat rise. Of course they couldn't track us down… and quickly as the case came. it was over. Thank god for that, but we still didn't know if a cop still had their eyes on the abandoned case.

With all that money, they were able to buy… objects. things, scraps, paint, all the things you would need to make a cute chainsaw! Netty and Mariza thought if they were going to be GTA all over the place. they were going to need weapons. And of course. Netty being the devious chick she is. she built a chainsaw that looked just like the one of the time lapse drawing she did of Mariza!

And of course they weren't going to leave little pug with pewds. Mariza scowled at the thought of Felix. even though she loves him, she also hated him to his guts. Mariza and Netty were never staying in one place. in fact they were moving locations every week, It's a fun life for them. Robbery, Scams, Thief, and also murder. of course they didn't murder any females or youngsters, instead they were killing any Evil Perverted Life ruiner, man they found. Not only Mariza has her chainsaw. Netty also has a 'Special' weapon for herself. it was two dark green guns. very fancy indeed. the bullets were extra powerful. able to tear through any hard flesh. and it was made out of pure steel, painted dark green, but had a minty green tint to it. it had a diamond rimmed trigger, and the bullet hole was also rimmed with diamonds. The bullets were pure, real, gold making the bullets extra powerful. Netty also sharpened the bullets as well. Marzia's weapon was also similar to Netty's. It was obviously the pink chainsaw. but it was made out of the strongest Diamonds.

And gold, and silver and strong steel. Who made these weapons? Netty did. the girl's used everything in their power to fight against the police, but also saving people's lives. Tonight was the night. where they kill Alois Valentino. Netty growled at the thought of that perverted jerk.

Marzia and Netty had a special plan for 'Alois.' He was powerful and a billionaire. and he has high security. tonight was a party. Filled with the most smartest, richest people on the planet. They're was thieves, frauds, there. They might've thought to try and steal Alois's money. but of course they wouldn't dare, afraid they would get their heads ripped off by the Head strong guards, Now that you mention it… Alois is like the Heart queen. and Netty And Mariza Is alice. Two alice's to be exact.

"Netty! you ate all of the chocolate again!" Marzia cutely whined pouting at Netty who was slowly eating the chocolate but was looking at Marzia as if she was a deer caught in head lights. "Sorry." Netty said muffled by the chocolate smothered all over her face. Netty was wearing a dark green tank top with a tiny black jacket that hanged off her shoulder she had black knee stockings on, with dark green heels on. she had a green bear hat on and green eye shadow making her eyes pop.

Marzia sighed. "It's okay." Marzia giggled and left the fancy room.

-

Cutie Pie Chainsaw!: Partners In Crime (Season 1) (Episode 1 COMPLETE)

Author note: Sorry for the super short chapter :P I wanted to make this quick because a cutie pie mariza fanfic had been ebbing at my mind for around a month now XD I'm probably going to watch Mariza's videos now. XD And I added Netty because she is awesome. but then again we really don't even know who Netty is! I hope you look forward to up coming chapters. XD now since I didn't really give this my all? I'm guessing this will be kind of a prologue kind of thing? I don't know. :) Bye Marizapans! (I don't know if I'm spelling her name right :P)

Daily Insanity Advice: Oops! don't slip and fall in the madness! will you? once you go in. there's no way out, be on your guard!-Oshoku no kyōki

Happy nightmares! :)

-Love Oshoku no kyōki

- 


End file.
